Chasing Lights
by SullyClarke
Summary: Amber and Jerome have had no contact since their days at Anubis House. And secretly the long to see each other again. With Amber on the other side of the world how are they brought together in an unlikely situation


Chasing Lights.

Hey I'm back it's been awhile since my last proper story update and not the puzzles. This is probably my only update before Christmas. I have 2 other stories in progress in my head! So this one is a Jamber (Jerome/Amber) story. Don't like, don't read!. It's set a few years after graduation and an unlikely situation brings the two together. Here is a link to the song I used it's only audio as the songs hasn't been released. .com/watch?v=Bq5hM_MEjRg It's The Saturdays, Chasing Lights. Enjoy.

**I've been doing this my way**

**Your way, our way,**

**I can't make it work**

**When all I have is not enough**

Things had gotten worse for Jerome Clarke over the years. His ex-Mara leaving him for Mick. Again. They couldn't support each other financially and just about physically and mentally. Jerome had a marketing company that went bust after 6 months and Mara was a doctor. Jerome was now a bachelor working for Alfie's entrepreneur company which was going well. Alfie was planning expanding the company to America. Quite a risk as his business just got of it's feet in England. Alfie wanted Jerome to take over in America. Jerome had studied marketing in Cambridge for 5 years with Alfie and 3 years after that he enrolled to become Alan Sugar's apprentice. He made it to the final 20. Things would hopefully be looking up for the boys.

**I've been doing all I can**

**My plan, your plan**

**And all I get is hurt**

**This game we're playing has to stop.**

Things were good for Amber Millington. She decided to study design in college and then moved to America, New York to be precise. She broke it off with Alfie because of the long distance relationship. She entered a competion and won and apprenticeship with Gucci for a year but quit after 6 months. She decided she was not an apprentice but a designer, a leader. She set up her company A.M.4EVER. Her designs have been previewed at New York AND London Fashion Week. She lived alone in a 3 bedroom apartment, and was getting apprentice. She had know idea who, she hadn't went the person yet.

But what Amber didn't know was she knows her roommate.

**I got you stuck in my head **

**And all you do is breaking me**

**I can't continue taking this**

**I tried my best to understand **

**But I cannot make sense of you **

**I've got to take a stand now baby.**

Even though Jerome was Alfie's best friend, Alfie treated him the same as his other employees. Alfie clearly warned Jerome that if he screwed up Alfie's chance of a successful business in America, he shouldn't bother returning. It was 9am New York time when Jerome arrived at JFK airport. Alfie gave him directions and the address of the apartment where he was living for the next couple of months. He didn't know who he was staying with just he had a roommate. He arrived at the apartment 249 of the Madison Grove apartments. He knocked at the door only to see a face he recalled form the past.

**I don't want to waste another day**

**I don't want to live my life this way**

**I'm tired I just want to live my life this way**

**And I don't want to waste another night**

**I don't want to keep on chasing lights**

**So go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on bye bye.**

She opened the door, but only to find the one the only Jerome Clarke. The same Jerome Clarke she went to Anubis House with, was in Sibuna with and pranked her. "Jerome.. hi" "Are you expecting a flat mate" he said quietly. "Oh ya, why"? she replied. "Well, your looking at your new flatmate" "Oh" she said completely hypnotised by his eyes. "Come in, come in" she said beckoning him to come in. "Coffee"? "Please Ambs". She loved when he called her that. They sat down at the table and started talking. "So what have you been doing over the years Amber" he asked timidly. "Well, I moved to New York hoping to chase light in the fashion industry. I got an apprenticeship with Gucci for a year but I quit after 6 months because I was going to go it alone. I set up my own company, A.M.4EVER and that's going great. "Speaking off apprenticeships I enrolled for The Apprentice myself" Jerome replied smugly. "How did you do" I got to the final 20" he said. "That's still good" she said smiling. "Well, Jerome started. "Me and Mara broke up after I started my company Clarke & Co. That went bust and she left me. Alfie gave me a jb as his right hand man for his company A.L. Entrepreneurs. He wants to crack America and sent me. If I screw up I was told NOT to bother returning.

**I remember I met you**

**Let you get your way in everything**

**You****took****complete****control****of****me**

**I remember you lying, crying, trying to get away with it**

**But now I know**

**Cuz' now I see**

**I am laving it here. It is a one shot but there is way too much to type it is 6 A4 pages long (3 back to back) so hope you enjoyed it and wait patiently for the next one. I talk to you during Christmas so Happy Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or Happy whatever you celebrate!**

**Love Aoife xxx **


End file.
